Les Miroirs du Monde
by Mlle.Inconnue
Summary: Le Royaume de Malia se fait soudainement attaquer, et deux hommes, de prime abord normaux, se lèvent pour défendre l'opprimé. [En cours]
1. Le Traquenard

Après près de cinq ans de silence, me revoila !

Une histoire originale, des personnage originaux, et tout un tas de truc nouveau. Rassurez vous, vous serez briefer sur la situation de ce monde dès le chapître suivant !

Note : Oui, c'est très librement inspiré du duo Rain/Lasswell. Leur relation m'a inspiré, pas les personnages. donc c'est mes tout miens jolis :3

* * *

\- Sev, attend !

\- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Plus on mettra de temps à retrouver ce rat, moins ca nous en laissera pour profiter de la fête.

Mirak se demanda sincèrement comment ils en étaient arrivé à chercher un rat, plutôt que profiter de la fête. S'il avait bien suivit l'enchainement des événements, le Prince allait demander la Princesse de leur Royaume en mariage. MAIS comme il est maladroit, il a fait tomber la bague de fiançailles devant tout le monde. PUIS un rat est venu, a emporté l'objet, et était reparti aussi sec dans les égouts. La Princesse, pas particulièrement ravie d'avoir une bague couverte d'immondice, a alors demandé à sa garde rapprochée -eux- d'aller à la poursuite du rat. Ils étaient ensuite descendus dans des égouts putrides et débordants pour chercher dans l'immense réseau de catacombe un être qui faisait la taille de la garde de leurs armes.

\- On va jamais y arriver à nous deux. On va juste se perdre, et l'odeur va nous coller pend…

\- Chut. J'entends un bruit.

Les mots moururent dans la gorge de notre héros, qui scruta le silence dans l'espoir d'entendre un indice. Alors que ses oreilles s'ouvraient au silence palpable, il ne tarda pas à entendre un léger grattement. Espérons que cette sale bête n'était pas en train d'enterrer l'anneau… Même si la situation faisait énormément pensée à un conte bien connu, Mirak n'avait pas du tout envie de prendre part à cette épopée. En effet, très loin de lui l'envie de courir au travers de toute la ville, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être partout ailleurs sauf ici. Mais, malheureusement, ce qu'ils avaient prit pour le rat, n'était rien d'autre que deux cafards qui fouissaient dans le limon. Ils se remirent en route.

A la lumière de leur torche, discerner un machin noir qui a probablement l'habitude de se cacher dans ces galeries revenait à chercher une aiguille dans une salle entière d'or. Là aussi Mirak se fit la remarque que cette histoire était beaucoup trop proche d'un autre conte pour être enviable. Après un grognement qui devait passer pour de la mauvaise humeur auprès de son ami, ils bifurquèrent et arrivèrent dans une toute autre partie des égouts : celle qui recelait le plus de nuisible, car ils étaient au dessus des quartiers populaires. Après un nouveau grognement de désaccord, ils s'avancèrent.

\- Mirak. Je peux poser une question ?

\- Bien entendu. Exprime tes pensées.

Sev avait l'habitude de souvent formuler ce qui le tracassait à l'oral. Mais pour une raison que son compagnon d'infortune ignorait, il demandait toujours la permission, comme s'il n'avait pas le droit de parler de son plein gré, ou qu'il allait interrompre le fil de pensée de Mirak. Ce a quoi souvent ce dernier répliquait qu'il ne pensait pas assez profondément pour qu'il y ait des remords à la perdre de réflexion.

\- Un rat n'a rien à faire dans un château plein d'humain. Plus encore au milieu des pieds desdits humains qui bougent et dansent. Au mieux il reste sous les tables à manger les miettes. Mais pas devant le trône.

\- En effet.

\- Plus encore, un rat qui vole un objet brillant, n'est pas quelque chose de commun. C'est pas attiré par le clinquant, ces bêtes. Et surtout pas pour l'emporter au fond de sa tanière. Ca mange ses rapines dès qu'il les a.

\- Sauf si c'est une femelle.

\- Il était trop gros pour être une femelle, et même, ca se voit que ca ne se mange pas.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est toi qui as vécu à la campagne.

\- Mirak. Exception faite de nous deux. Combien y avait-il de Chevalier prêt au combat dans la salle de bal ? Combien y avait-il de garde en faction. J'ai l'intuition qu'ils ont cherché délibérément à nous écarter.

Mirak répondit mentalement aux questions oratoires de son ami. Dans la salle, il n'y avait qu'eux. Il y avait bien d'autres chevaliers, mais ils n'étaient pas en armes. Quant aux gardes, une majorité d'entre eux étaient au front. Ils avaient donc été disposés aux différentes entrées de la salle de bal pour éviter les complications. Mais ailleurs dans le château, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Au mieux un sergent qui patrouillait, s'il ne dormait pas sur une chaise. Mais le problème était sa conclusion : pourquoi eux. Pourquoi éloigner deux péquins… Ils n'étaient pas…

\- La Princesse. Ils nous ont éloignés de la princesse !

Un bruit de chute et de suçon humide attira l'attention de Mirak. En tournant la tête, il n'eut le temps que de voir son ami allongé inerte dans la boue et les déjections, qu'un violent coup à l'arrière de sa tête le fit vaciller. Il ne comprit que trop tard qu'ils avaient vu juste, et qu'ils s'étaient jetés dans un traquenard. Sachant pertinemment ce qui les attendait s'il perdait conscience ici, il réunit ses dernières forces, brandit son arme, et passa a l'attaque. Mais c'était tout à fait différent de ce qu'il avait l'habitude : ses bras étaient mous, son esprit lent, ses jambes menaçaient de céder sous son propre poids. Il avait l'impression que le monde bougeait au ralenti devant lui, et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement d'esquive, un type gigantesques enfonça son poings massif dans le ventre de notre héros, qui après une vaine tentative pour rester debout en s'accrochant a ce bras, finit par rejoindre son ami sur le sol.

…

Mirak entendit, dans son enfer noir des cris. Des gens étaient en train de crier, un enfant pleurait au loin. A mesure que son esprit se rallumait, il distinguait progressivement de plus en plus de détail : des bruits d'armes qui s'entrechoquaient, des chevaux paniqués qui piétinaient, ou des hennissements. Puis, alors que son esprit se mettait en alerte, et turbinait pour se rallumer de plus en plus vite, il ne tarda pas à sentir une violente odeur de sang, couplé au bois qui brule. Et enfin, quand finalement il ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa qu'on lui avait passé de lourdes chaines aux poignets et aux chevilles, et qu'on lui avait fourré un bâillon si large entre les lèvres, qu'il aurait été bien difficile pour lui de s'en débarrasser.

Malheureusement en ouvrant les yeux, ceux-ci ne s'attendaient pas à voir un feu brulant juste devant lui, et il se retrouva éblouit en pleine nuit. Fronçant les sourcils et feulant comme un chat mal léché, il tenta de s'éclaircir les yeux en secouant la tête, ce qui ne fit que rallumer aussi son atroce mal de tête et son mal de ventre. Après avoir refermé les yeux et inspiré profondément pour chasser la nausée qui montait trop vite à son gout, il rouvrit plus prudemment les yeux. Il vit a ses cotés Sev, qui était attaché aussi fermement que lui. Il essaya bien de le secouer pour le faire revenir a lui, mais impossible de l'atteindre, ses restreintes l'empêchait a peine de déplier le genou plus que la moitié.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de son bâillon : attaché et réduit à un large dans une cellule puante, il détestait ca et se fit la promesse de se venger. Néanmoins, avant ceci, il était important de savoir _ou_ ils étaient. A voir les pierres, ils étaient toujours dans le Royaume de Malya, et l'attaque éclair qu'ils avaient redouté dans le château semblait s'être diffusée jusqu'à la ville. La porte s'ouvrit, alors qu'un homme entra pour rajouter trois buches à l'âtre devant eux.

\- Ah, tu es réveillé. C'est très bien.

Mirak voulu se jeter vers l'avant, voulu attaquer cet homme, juste le plaquer au sol et lui mettre le coup de boule de sa vie. Mais ses chaines, fermement encrées dans le mur l'en empêcha, et il se tordit les bras plus qu'il ne parvint à faire quoi que ce soit. Mais il resta la, a moitié a genou, les bras tendus dans son dos, le regard brulant de haine, et un grognement menaçant s'échappait a mesure que leur geôlier s'approchait nourrir le feu.

\- Inutile de me faire cette tête là. Au contraire tu devrais être reconnaissant, mon chef était d'avis de vous tuer tout les deux. Mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de vous revendre en temps qu'esclave. Après tout, pour le célèbre Mirak de LameClaire, neveu du Roi et premier chevalier, les gens seraient prêts à payer le gros lot. Quant à ton ami, il sera au mieux un jouet pour un vieux baron lubrique, au pire un cobaye pour toute sorte de nouvelles drogues. D'ailleurs votre diligence est presque a quai. Vous y serez embarqué d'ici dix minutes.

Mirak aurait voulu faire tout un tas de chose mauvaise à cet homme, qui se permettait de le menacer, lui ! Mais une fois encore ses fers l'en empêchèrent et il se retrouva dans une douloureuse position qu'il répudiait encore plus fort. Mais, comble de l'humiliation, l'homme, l'inconnu s'approcha, et posa sa main crasseuse dans ses cheveux, et le repoussa violemment contre le mur. Mirak s'apprêtait à se redresser, quand le pied de son tortionnaire s'écrasa contre sa poitrine, la compressant douloureusement, et lui coupant péniblement le souffle.

\- Souviens toi d'où es ta place a partir de maintenant l'esclave. Je ne tolèrerai pas ton insubordination longtemps. Si je dois te briser moi-même avant le départ, alors cela ne me fait pas peur.

Il le relâcha non sans le repousser une seconde fois contre le mur, plus fort que plus tôt, et s'en alla. Sans attendre, Mirak essayant d'atteindre son ami, craignant le pire pour lui, mais une fois encore il ne parvint qu'a se provoquer une douloureuse crampe, et a réveiller ses courbatures. Bien entendu les fers qui lui mordaient les poignets étaient bien trop serrés pour lui laisser une seconde penser qu'il pourrait s'en sortir. Après ce qui lui semblait être les fameuses dix minutes, l'homme revint avec une fiole. Parfait il faudrait lui enlever le bâillon, et il pourrait attaquer. Et espérer réveiller Sev.

Mais… Non. L'homme ne fit que s'asseoir sur lui après lui avait au préalable plaqué les jambes au sol, et après lui avoir empoigné les cheveux de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger, colla la flaque au bâillon. S'en suivit une très longue situation ou Mirak ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, et dont il ne pouvait rien faire. En effet, son geôlier pourrait lui retirer le bâillon et lui faire avaler de force la drogue, mais l'effet était bien moins long que s'il procédait ainsi. Certes cela prenait beaucoup plus de drogue, mais l'effet aussi était décuplé, dès que la salivation de la bouche et la soif commenceraient à faire son travail. Mirak le savait avec une certitude lucide et froide : les prochaines heures allaient être les plus longues de sa vie, et il ne serait que spectateur de ce fiasco.

La dernière chose qu'il pensa avant qu'il ne sente sa lucidité s'effriter, c'était qu'il s'inquiétait pour Sev. Pourvu qu'il soit toujours en vie.

* * *

Welp. J'aime toujours autant les cliffhangers x)


	2. L'abordage inversé

Ce qui fit revenir Mirak a lui, était le grincement lourd, puissant, profond du bois. Dans un premier temps, il ne compris pas vraiment ce dont il était question. Son esprit analytique ne fit que lui apporter l'information « un bois grince » sans faire le lien de causalité. Mais il fallait admettre que le bois grinçait assez régulièrement pour réveiller les sens de notre héros engourdi. Après un trop long temps a son gout, il réalisa qu'en plus que le bois ne grince, il y avait aussi un effet de ballotement plus ou moins régulier. A cet instant, il eut la fugace impression d'être de retour dans son berceau, et c'est la terreur d'être de retour à l'époque de son enfance qui activa son éveil. Après cette constatation auditive, il sentit ensuite qu'il n'avait plus de bâillon. Sa bouche était fermée, et il n'était donc plus, pour le moment soumis à une quelconque drogue.

Il sentit ensuite les fers a ses poignets, ainsi qu'a ses pieds, mais aussi autour de son cou, ce qui notamment l'empêchait de partir vers l'avant de se s'allonger confortablement. Puis, il entendit à nouveau le grincement, et il comprit : ils étaient sur un bateau, et le tangage n'était pas un berceau. Ouf… Il se demanda sincèrement s'il n'allait pas replonger. Au moins dans l'inconscience, il n'avait pas de courbature, il n'avait pas mal a la tête, il n'avait pas la nausée… Et c'est alors qu'il se souvint : Sev, en danger.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne d'où lui vint ce sursaut d'énergie, il ouvrit les yeux, et vit un bois noueux sous lui. En grognant et se remuant, il retrouva rapidement la force de tenir lui-même droit, sans avoir à tenir a l'aide du collier. C'est alors qu'il vit un amas blanc. La drogue encore un peu présente dans son organisme lui donnait de la difficulté à focaliser, mais après un grognement agressif, prêt à bouffer littéralement cet agresseur silencieux, il parvint à voir clair : c'était un homme, un vieillard, presque un arbre. Il avait des véritables racines à la place des mains, qui n'avaient plus l'air humaine. Un amas noueux et rêche, de même que ses pieds. Sa barbe longue et hirsute était emmêlée, sale, et lui tout entier était sale. On avait vraiment l'impression qu'il avait prit racine dans ce bateau…

\- Ah, notre jeune ami se réveille.

\- K'vou… Ka'ma…

\- Doucement, tu es encore engourdi par la drogue et le sommeil. Prend le temps de t'éveiller.

\- Tout va bien, Mirak, je suis la.

\- S'g…

Mirak ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa bouche était si molle. Il avait voulu parlé normalement, mais impossible d'articuler, comme s'il avait mordu trop longtemps dans ce bandeau et que toute la force de sa mâchoire y était passé. Néanmoins, il en tarda pas à sentir la main de son ami sur sa joue, lui redresser doucement le visage et a l'aide d'un petit verre a l'hygiène douteuse, fit couler de l'eau agréablement froide dans sa gorge :

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas le confort auquel nous somme habitué mais… Fais avec. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai bu aussi. Si ca avait été empoisonné je l'aurai senti.

Mirak ne fit pas de vague, il avait trop soif pour réfléchir a autre chose, et ce fut presque avec déception qu'on lui retira le verre. Mais cela lui avait fait du bien, et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que Sev pouvait bouger, que LUI n'était pas enchainé. Ils étaient cons, leurs geôliers, non ? Après quelques seconde de réflexion, il vit néanmoins que son ami était lié les deux pieds a un très lourd boulet, qui, il en était sur, s'il tombait a l'eau entrainerait Sev avec lui. Mirak grogna sur ce boulet si encombrant.

\- Sev… Que s'est-il passé… ou sommes-nous… ?

\- Nous sommes dans un bateau de marchandise. Nous avons déjà passé la frontière de notre pays. Nous ne somme plus en terrain ami, et ils sont bien décidés à nous vendre en tant qu'esclave dès qu'on fera escale.

\- Toi… Va ?

\- Ca va, je suis encore un peu embrouillé, mais ce matelot m'a bien aidé. C'est grâce a lui qu'on a de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi… Nous aider ?

\- Il ne nous aide pas gratuitement, je lui ai promis des informations.

L'air choqué, abasourdis, perturbé qu'offrit Mirak a son ami le fit éclater de rire, un rire sincère et amusé. Et en plus cela eut pour effet de totalement désinhiber le chevalier qui resta stupéfait du naturel avec lequel son ami venait de lui annoncer cela. D'ailleurs, profitant de la surprise de celui-ci, Sev commença à parler :

\- Le monde a beaucoup changé, depuis que vous vous êtes enraciné ici.

\- A ce point ? Cela ne fait que 60 ans, tu sais.

\- 60 ans… à l'époque, il n'y avait que deux empires : l'empire de l'est, et celui de l'ouest.

\- C'est exact.

\- Il y a 40 ans, l'empire de l'est s'est effondré suite a une terrible bataille, et s'est divisé en quatre territoires. La plus grande et influence, et la Démocratie de Dal'sis. C'est le point névralgique de toute la côte est. On y trouve toutes les marchandises, des plus illégales aux plus rares. La plus avancée technologiquement, Larhl, s'étend du Nord-ouest, au centre. C'est eux qui alimentent le reste du continent en arme et en électricité. Mayrs se trouve au sud, et domine les océans. La légende raconte qu'ils ont assez de navire pour envahir ce que vous connaissez sous l'empire de l'Ouest. Puis, le plus petit des pays, mais aussi le plus paisible, le royaume de Malia. Principalement paysan, nous sommes auto-suffisants, et nous alimentons nos voisins, Mayrs et Larhl en nourriture.

\- Tu aimes ta patrie.

\- Beaucoup. Le roi est juste, et a l'écoute de son peuple. Et le climat est doux, ce qui aide à ce que nous survivions facilement.

\- Parle-moi du continent de l'Ouest, maintenant.

\- Une guerre fratricide a séparé le pays en deux. Même s'il demeure législativement unis, les deux frères ont divisé le pays, et de très réguliers affrontement le salis.

\- Mais. Je me souviens qu'ils étaient trois !

\- En effet, le plus jeune essaie de rétablir la paix entre ses frères. Mais ils sont furieux et décidés à être le meilleur. Il n'arrive pas à grand-chose. Surtout qu'on dit qu'il est très étroitement surveillé, vu qu'il serait le personnage idéal pour faire un double tyrannicide. Il est coincé, mais il garde espoir et attend.

\- … Parle-lui de Nahym et Irklam

\- C'est vrai. Suite a un séisme monstrueux qui a détruit les deux continents pendant des décennies, deux aux continents sont sortis de mer. Le Territoire de Nahym, exploité massivement par la vaste Démocratie de Dal'sis pour se nourrir, et le territoire d'Irklam, qui sert d'encrage au peuple des profondeurs.

\- Ils sont remontés ?

\- En effet. En réalité, l'île est un volcan géant qui foisonne en minerai. C'est donc du pain béni pour eux, et ils ce que nous considérions comme une légende s'avéra être une réalité. Le fait amusant, c'est que l'une des moitié de l'empire de l'Ouest, la partie est, a essayé d'attaquer et d'envahir le peuple des profondeurs, mais ceux-ci ont répliqués avec une telle violence, qu'ils ont complètement annihilé une partir de la coté Ouest. Inutile de précisé que le Tyran de l'Ouest était furieux.

\- C'est leur titre, Tyran de l'Ouest et de l'Est ?

\- En effet. Et, nous appelons ces deux territoires comme leurs tyran : Meliak et Pomrath, vu qu'il est légalement toujours l'Empire de l'Est.

\- Je comprends bien oui.

Mirak n'avait pas vu son ami parler autant que lors du discourt d'intronisation au poste de Chevalier. C'était d'ailleurs un magnifique discourt qui avait eu l'émouvoir. Alors qu'il était en train de se rappeler ce moment de fierté qu'il avait ressenti pour son ami d'enfance, Mirak entendu le lourd bruit des fers sur le bois, et sentit ses bras être soudainement libres de leur mouvement. Après un clignement d'œil tandis que son ami était en train de les libérer face a celui qui de toute évidence devait les surveiller, Sev passa devant lui et lui libera la nuque. La panique, quelques secondes passa dans les yeux de Mirak, avant que le regard serein de son ami ne le calme. Ramenant ses bras devant lui, il se passa les poignets et les coudes, avant de dire, en regardant le vieillard :

\- Vous nous laissez partir ?

\- Eh bien, non. J'ai lutté de toutes mes forces pour l'empêcher de s'emparer de ma clef.

\- Il m'a mit un coup de coude et m'a fait une démonstration de ses talents d'acteur. Il est très doué, j'ai presque cru que je lui avais fais mal en prenant son coup.

\- Pourquoi vous nous aider ?

\- Tu sais, petit, je suis sur ce bateau de pirate depuis que j'ai 16 ans. Avant, j'étais un petit voyou dans les rues, et j'ai échappé a la potence parce qu'un pirate était dans la même cellule que moi, et avait crocheté nos fers. Aujourd'hui mes racines ne me le permettent plus, mais ton jeune ami a été mes mains. Vous n'êtes pas des esclaves, et vous n'avez pas à subir ce destin. Alors je vous offre juste une opportunité de vivre. Vous n'en aurez qu'une.

\- Et vous ? qu'allez-vous devenir ?

\- Je suis déjà condamné à mourir avec ce bateau. Personne ne peut plus me déplacer d'ici, pas même mes propres jambes. Il ne m'arrivera rien de pire que d'être enraciné ici.

Clonk, fut le bruit de leurs boulets qui se retrouva détaché d'eux. Ils étaient maintenant libres de leurs mouvements, et c'est à cet instant que Mirak se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus rien, sauf ses vêtements. Plus d'arme, plus d'insigne d'honneur, plus d'identification… Il s'apprêta à partir pour les chercher, quand son ami le prit par le poignet. Ils échangèrent un long regard sans dire un mot, et après quelques secondes, Sev s'approcha de l'homme.

\- Permettez-moi de vous révéler quelque chose. Je vais vous dire mon nom complet. Cela n'a peu être aucune valeur pour vous, mais pour moi c'est la plus belle chose que je puisse vous offrir, ainsi que ma gratitude. Si un jour vos racines refluent, cherchez-moi, vous serez le bienvenu à ma table.

Sev s'approcha de l'homme, et lui murmura son prénom complet. Mirak l'avait déjà entendu, une ou deux fois, mais il savait que son compagnon ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il préférait simplement juste le surnom plutôt que le prénom complet, au point ou même les discourt officiels employé ce surnom. C'était rapidement devenu une légende et un sujet de rumeur, et très vite les autres chevaliers ont commencé a cherché de quoi il en retournait. Une fois son don fait, l'homme se redressa et tout deux partirent vers le pont. Après un court escalier qui donna sur une entrecale, Sev localisa immédiatement le bureau du capitaine, là, au milieu du navire, la porte étant décorée de toute sorte de babiole et visiblement ils étaient tous très occupés à festoyer bruyamment sur le pont principale. C'était parfait.

Immédiatement Sev se mit au travail, et commença à crocheter la serrure. C'était un restant de son passé d'enfant vulgaire, de ceux qui chassent pour survivre. Et c'était aussi un réflexe que l'homme avait gardé : profitant de ses cheveux attachés en queue de cheval, il avait parfois plus d'une aiguille caché dedans, ce qui était bien pratique, il fallait l'admettre. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le seul grattement de l'infraction en cours, et quand finalement la porte s'ouvrit, ils découvrirent la caverne à la merveille.

De l'or. Partout, jusqu'en haut. De l'extravagance, des coupes d'or, des mappemondes d'or, c'était presque si le bureau n'était pas en or fondu.

\- J'espère pour eux qu'un dragon ne trouvera jamais ce lieu.

Glissa Mirak à son ami, qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, ils se mirent au travail. Pendant que Sev fouillait les tiroirs, Mirak s'attaqua au bureau, fouillant sans vergogne dans le plus grand des silences. Et ils trouvèrent a peu prêt en même temps : Sev trouva les armes, et Mirak sa distinction de noble, une petite plaque d'acier avec les armoiries du Royaume de Malia. Dans le royaume il n'aurait eu aucun mal à se la faire refaire, mais là, en territoire hostile, ils n'étaient pas conseillé de se balader sans identification, même pour le neveu du Roi… une fois leurs larcin obtenu, ils retournèrent dans le couloir. Ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de réfléchir a la manière qu'ils auront de s'enfuir, c'était presque s'ils avaient l'habitude. Après quelques secondes, ils s'élancèrent dans les escaliers, tout les deux d'un seul homme, et émergèrent sur le pont. La surprise qui accueillit leur entrée leur suffit à leur donner le temps nécessaire de courir jusqu'à la rambarde et de sauter.

\- **ATTRAPEZ-LES ! NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'ENFUIR !**

Tandis que Sev tombait dans l'eau dans un « plouf » sonore, il ne tarda pas à entendre fuser harpon et flèche a coté de ses oreilles. Cependant, alors qu'il s'attendait à entendre le « plouf » de Mirak, celui-ci ne vint pas, et il fut contraint de remonter à la surface. C'est alors qu'il fit son ami, pendu la tête en bas, retenu par une corde autour du pied, en train d'être lentement tiré vers le pont, alors que la lueur de joie et de victoire brillait dans les yeux des pirates. Alors que son pied effleurait la rambarde, Sev vit des mains passer au travers de celle-ci et se saisir du pied offert. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, Mirak dégaina son arme, et fit un coup d'estoc, faisait reculer ses agresseur, et coupant la corde au passage. Il tomba enfin dans l'eau, mais Sev jura avoir entendu un craquement sinistre. Surement le bois de la rambarde qui avait cédé.

Pendant que Mirak se laissait couler, Sev s'approcha de lui, et après un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, passa le bras du jeune homme autour de son épaule, et l'entraina loin du bateau. Bien entendu ce n'était pas chose aisée, Sev sentait bien que sous ses doigts la température de son ami grimpait rapidement, et que sa fracture, dont il n'avait toujorus pas identifié l'étendue, allait très rapidement faire délirer son ami. Et s'il se mettait a délirer là au milieu de l'océan, ils courraient droit a la catastrophe.

Combien de temps luttèrent-ils dans cette eau gelée et sans une île a l'horizon ? Impossible de le dire, plus encore la question qui taraudait Sev était comment ils avaient pu faire pour s'éloigner du bateau : il n'auraient eu qu'a mettre des bateau a l'eau pour venir les repêcher, mais non, ils étaient là, perdu dans l'eau, épuisés et a bout de force. Il sentait bien son ami lutter de toute sa volonté pour tenir éveillé, pour continuer a nager, mais ils buvaient de plus en plus souvent la tasse. Et, alors que Sev se disait que c'était définitivement la pire journée de leur vie, une vague se dressa au dessus d'eux, et les engloutit tout les deux dans une débandade de bulle et une fanfare de couleur. Ils étaient épuisés, ils n'avaient plus la force de remonter, ils étaient fait, ils allaient devenir des Enfants de l'Eau... Alors que notre héros desespéré se laissait couler, une petite créature glissa jusqu'a lui. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, et il était sur qu'il n'en avait jamais vu. Mais la créature s'approcha de lui, et avec une vigueur inouie, le mordit une première fois violemment a la base de la nuque, puis une seconde fois. Alors que le sang embuait le regard du pauvre jeune homme, c'est le noir qui s'abattit sur ses yeux : il allait vraiment être bouffé par un requin... et vivant en plus...

Une goulée d'air salvatrice. La lumière rédemptrice et éblouissante du soleil. La brulure bienveillante du sable, le ressac des vagues dans leurs vêtements détrempés. Sev revint a lui rapidement. Ils étaient sauf. Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient sur une île, échoués sur le sable de tout leur long. Portant vivement la main a sa gorge, il ne sentit rien, pas de morsure, rien... Avait-il rêver ce requin ? En tout cas, c'est un glapissement de terreur qui secoua Mirak, et fit se tourner Sev, se portant immédiatement au secourt de son ami, le mettant sur le dos, et lui allongeant la jambe : ma cheville était vilaine et avait besoin de soin immédiat, mais alors même qu'il était en train d'analyser du bois qui flottait un peu plus loin, il entendit un froissement de feuille. Emergeant de la forêt, un large groupe de chasseur sortait des fourrés, et les menaçaient de leurs arcs bandés.

\- Déposez vos armes, vous êtes cernés !

* * *

L'homme de la cave est atteint d'Epidermodysplasie verruciforme. C'était la minutes ou vous apprenez un truc o/

A demain n_n


	3. Le Village Caché des Feuilles

Je vous invite fortement a vous munir d'un stylo et d'un papier, car il va y avoir beaucoup de nouveau personnage, et ils auront tous une fonction (pas forcément un role) donc ca peut être interessant de vous souvenir qui est quoi sans avoir a repasser dans le pavé.

* * *

\- Baisser vos armes, vous êtes cernés !

Sev eut un très long soupire blasé. Ils étaient vraiment maudit, c'était pas possible. D'abord le rat, puis le bateau, puis maintenant ca, quest-ce qu'un visage amical allait se pointer… Ca commencaiot a être difficile, mais il devait tenir courage, ca finirait par passer. Mais avant que ca ne passe, il allait devoir désinhiber la situation qui était beaucoup trop explosive a son gout. En effet, même s'ils ressemblaient effectivement a des naufragés, il demeurait que Mirak était toujours fermement accroché a son arme même dans son délire, et que ces femmes s'approchaient de plus en plus :

\- Tout va bien. Nous ne voulons pas de mal… Mon ami est incapable de lâcher son arme… N'approchez pas le temps qu'il revienne à lui…

\- Qui êtes vous, que faites-vous ici ?!

\- Nous sommes des naufragés, nous sommes tombé dans l'eau, nous avons dérivé jusqu'à votre île… Ayez pitié… On a vraiment passé une sale journée… !

Sev analysa quelques seconde la situation. Ils étaient a bout de force, incapable de se lever, s'ils venaient a l'assaut, il serait bien incapable de les défendre, il n'était même pas sur de pouvoir tenir debout. Alors qu'il se laissait lourdement retomber dans le confortable sable, il entendit un murmure glisser dans l'attroupement ils étaient en train de débattre de leur sort, et Sev n'avait même plus la force de les affronter en face… tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir… Et oublier. Dormir et ne plus rien ressentir, dormir et ne plus rien avoir à gérer. Juste dormir…

\- Mélior, va chercher l'enchanteresse. Liha, Shalik, ramassez les, et guidez les jusqu'au village. Naji, Thyar, Neyra, retournez au village prévenir mon père de notre retour, et préparer un nid pour ces deux la.

Les gens se mirent en mouvement. Les premières à réagir furent trois jeunettes. Elles ne devaient pas avoir atteint leur majorité, a voir leur corps, mais ce n'était pas non plus des petites filles. Elles rompirent les rangs et partirent à grande allure avec beaucoup de grâce dans les fourrés. Ensuite réagirent les deux gorilles, qui s'approchèrent d'eux, et les souleva avec une étonnante facilité. Et c'est à cet instant que Sev réalisa qu'ils avaient passé un temps considérable dans l'eau, car il ne sentait plus son corps, et la fièvre s'emparait de lui aussi… Il se retrouva balancé sur l'épaule du plus grand des deux, et emportés.

Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. Il essaya de se souvenir du chemin, jusqu'au moment ou il se souvint qu'ils étaient sur une île, et que toute tentative de fuite était morte dans l'œuf. Il laissa donc le sable être remplacé par des racines et du bois flotté, puis par des racines et de la terre humide, avant de finalement être tout a fait dans la forêt et ne plus parvenir à voir le sol faute a la densité de la végétation. Mais ce qui acheva de le rendre malade, fut quand le sol fut soudainement arraché a sa vue, et qu'il se retrouva a plusieurs mètres sous ses pieds. Il ne pût s'empêcher de vomir de la bile sur le dos de l'homme, qu'il entendit dans un bourdonnement menaçant ne pas apprécier du tout.

Ils furent alors jeter dans des espèces de hamac tressé de liane. Autour d'eux, quelque chose qui ressemblait a un nid d'insecte avec une seule entrée mais un plafond très haut, entièrement tressé de végétaux, dans lequel un arbre complet et vivant incurvait sa route pour en faire a la fois le toit et le mur de soudainement. C'était à la fois un véritable bijou de maçonnerie, mais aussi un brin terrifiant si la structure s'effondrait. Laissé enfin seuls dans la moiteur de la forêt tropicale, Sev tourna le nez vers son ami : il suait a grosse goute, avait la respiration compliqué, et a voir la grimace de douleur, il devait aussi souffrir.

\- Tient, bois ca.

On lui fourra presque de force entre les deux une potion étrange, donnée par une femme tout aussi étrange. Il n'eut pas le loisir de voir ce dont il s'agissait exactement mais la texture était désagréable, gluante et grasse, il eut l'impression de boire un blanc d'œuf particulièrement épais… Ou pas forcément frais. Puis, alors que le tournis se saisissait de lui, il regarda la femme : la peau hâlée, de longues tresse dans les cheveux, des espèces de peinture rituelles sur sa peau fripée et tannée, et quelques tatouages sur sa joue et son cou, ainsi que ces horribles boucle d'oreille qui donnait des lobes de taille impressionnante… Puis progressivement les ombres se mélangèrent, se transformèrent devinrent des monstres. Sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, l'eau tomba en trombe dans la cahute, et il se retrouva dans l'eau, essayant de nager, mais son corps épuisé ne pouvait plus rien faire que couler, essayant de respirer mais l'air était difficile a atteindre. Il était en train de se noyer et il ne pouvait plus rien faire.

\- Concentre toi, ouvre les yeux, dis moi ce que tu vois.

\- Je vois… l'eau, la mer, le récif… le même qui m'a entaillé le pied… Et il y a cette créature…

\- Quelle créature, répond !

\- C'est… de la longueur de ma jambe… Ca ne ressemble à rien… Il a un long museau avec une gueule béante, des tentacule à la base de son corps, et le buste d'un requin… Je n'ai jamais vu un museau comme ca… Il… Il me mange ! Il m'attaque ! au secours, aidez moi, il va me dévoré vivant !

Le délire s'intensifia, Sev essaya de lutter contre cette créature qui recommençait à lui attaquer la jugulaire, mais l'énergie du désespoir, qui lui avait permit d'essayer de bouger pour le repousser, ne servit a rien : ses bras passaient au travers de la chimère, et elle l'attaquait, encore et encore, et chaque morsure était plus réelle que la précédente.

\- Tu es mort, homme. Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

\- Des couleurs… Les récifs… Ils sont tous là… Je les vois clairement, les coraux, les anémones… Même les poissons n'ont plus peur de moi… Et moi, je n'ai plus peur… Je veux sauver Mirak… La créature le mange lui aussi… Je peux prendre appuis sur les récifs, je m'élance, et je nous hisse a la surface… La créature est partie… Le danger est écarté… Les requins… Ne sont plus… On est… Sauf…

Epuisé, il se laissa à nouveau retombé dans son hamac, le regard vitreux, alors que la potion cessait de faire effet et qu'il revenait de son délire. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il venait de vivre, sauf qu'il venait de comprendre comment ils avaient fait pour remonter et atteindre la berge. Du reste il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi il ne gardait aucune trace de la morsure, ni rien… La femme s'approcha, avant de poser sa main sur son front et sur ses yeux. Sa main était fraiche, c'était agréable, mais curieusement il sentit quelque chose s'infuser en lui, glisser dans son esprit. Cela l'aida à clarifier ses pensées, et quand elle retira sa main, Sev la regarda se tourner. Un homme élancé lui avait apporté de la peinture d'un magnifique bleu turquoise. Pendant que la femme trempait deux doigts dedans, les hommes leur retirèrent leurs hauts.

\- Vous êtes devenu des Enfants de la Mer. Je dois appliquer le rituel pour vous permettre de revenir à la vie. Tout ira bien.

Elle ne fit pas grand-chose d'autre que leur tartiner cette peinture bleue sur le torse, le cou et le visage, mais c'était tant mieux, Sev ne se sentait pas de l'aider de quelques façon que ce soit… Elle dessina surtout et en insistant beaucoup sur la zone qui avait été mordue. Elle parla une langue inconnue et ancienne, qui sembla entrer en résonnance avec la peinture, car celle-ci devint chaude, avant de doucement entrer en eux, de sorte a ce qu'ils aient, au niveau de la gorge, des traces bleues qui restaient, et seulement la. Tout le reste de la peinture avait disparu. Et, comme si la disparition de la peinture avait terminé de l'achevé, il s'endormit comme une masse, sans même attendre que la femme ait terminé de parler…

\- Ce qui le ramena a lui, fut les cris de Mirak. En rouvrant les yeux, certainement beaucoup plus frais que plus tôt, il constata que son ami se tenait la jambe. Autour d'elle, trois personne essayaient de lui faire les premiers soins, et malgré sa bonne volonté, il demeurait très sensible.

\- Arrête de bouger, je te dis !

\- J'aimerai bien, dès que vous aurez enlevé vos mains ! Ca fait un mal de chien !

\- Calme-toi, j'ai presque fini.

\- Serre paaaaAAAAS !

Le bandage avait été resserré, l'atèle et le simili plâtre fait a base de bagage et d'écorce tenait sa jambe fermement droite, mais le jeune noble retomba a bout de souffle sur le hamac. Après quelques seconde de silence, il finit par se redresser à nouveau :

\- Je suis pas mécontent que ca soit terminé… Merci, j'espère que ca ne bougera pas.

\- Si tu ne te surmène pas, ca ira.

\- … Tu es… Thyar… et toi… Tu es l'assistant de l'enchanteresse…

Les quatre personne n'avaient visiblement pas réalisé qu'il était réveillé, car ils tournèrent la tête d'un seul homme. Si Mirak n'avait clairement qu'une envie, c'était de venir l'enlacé, la femme du milieu, la seule qu'il n'avait pas identifié sembla légèrement ennuyée, alors que la dénommée Thyar rougissait, ne s'attendant pas a ce qu'on se souvienne de son prénom. Quant à l'homme, celui-ci fit un sourire amusé, avant de répondre :

\- C'est mon frère jumeau, que tu as vu. Je suis Liah, quant à mon frère, c'est Iuth.

\- Enchanté, je suis Sev, et voici Mirak.

\- On le sait, il vous a présenté, quand il s'est réveillé. Je suis Ibhan, la soigneuse du village. Accepterai-tu que je t'oscule ? Tu avais une forte fièvre jusqu'à ce matin.

\- Oui…. Oui.

Tandis que Liah et Thyar partaientà la recherche d'une béquille pour Mirak, Ibhan s'approcha de notre héros et, en effet l'ausculta. Il eut a cette occasion l'opportunité de constaté que les traces sur sa poitrine n'avaient pas disparu, mais que la soigneuse ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Elle lui fit un diagnostique très complet, presque aussi complet que celui des médecins du royaume, et il fut ravi d'entendre que tout allait bien, que l'ensemble de ses fonctions vitales allaient bien. Elle ne tarda pas à les informer que le chef du village allait venir leur rendre visite, et c'est juste à cet instant que celui-ci apparu. Enfin… Celle-ci. La demoiselle qui avait donné les ordres « hier » sur la plage apparu, entouré d'un très vieil homme, et d'un jeune homme plus vigoureux, ainsi que de l'enchanteresse. Les deux infirmes regardèrent l'ensemble de ce monde, avant de déglutir, tandis que la chef prenait la parole :

\- Soyez les bienvenus voyageurs. Vous devez être perdus, laissez-moi m'expliquer. Vous êtes au village caché des feuilles. Nous vivons couper du monde extérieur, selon nos propres coutumes. Normalement les étrangers ne sont pas autorisés dans l'île. Mais, vous, vous avez eu la bénédiction de notre déité gardienne, ce qui nous oblige à vous garder en vie.

\- On est prisonnier ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. J'ai dis que si vous êtes encore en vie, c'est grâce aux marques sur votre torse. En réalité, quand vous êtes montés sur l'île, vous étiez déjà mort, mais notre enchanteresse a réussi à vous ramener et à vous redonner la vie. Vous êtes les bienvenus au village. Le temps que vous vous remettiez de vos émotions, et que vous vous familiarisiez avec la bénédiction. Bien entendu chacun doit travailler pour avoir sa pitance, vous ne serez pas logé a titre gratuit, mais le village a toujours besoin de main d'œuvre, alors je ne suis pas inquiète.

\- Nous vous remercions de nous accueillir, moi et mon compagnon, dit Mirak. C'est un grand honneur que vous nous acceptiez, certes temporairement dans votre tribu, et j'espère que nous serons à la hauteur des attentes que vous placez en nous. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour être des vôtres, et nous investir au maximum dans les différentes taches que vous nous proposerez.

\- Je suis Ulyath, la chef du village. Voici mon petit frère, Masdyr. Il est le chef des pêcheur, et, Sev, tu seras à ses ordres. Il t'apprendra à naviguer et à pêcher. L'homme a mes cotés est notre conseiller, et le meilleur tisseur de liane du village, Silj. Comme tu ne peux pas bouger, Mirak, tu seras avec lui. Voici enfin notre enchanteresse, Io, a qui vous devez la vie.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu l'opportunité en temps et en heure de vous remercier, Dame Io, mais sachez que vous avez notre gratitude. Jamais nous ne pourrons vous rendre ce que vous avez fait pour nous, mais si vous avez besoin, du temps de notre séjour, de jambe vigoureuse pour aller dans la foret chercher des plantes, n'hésitez pas, nous sommes a votre service.

\- Aujourd'hui prenez le temps de vous reposer et de découvrir le village, et de te familiariser, Mirak, avec le système de poulies. Demain on viendra vous réveiller pour le petit déjeuner. Sev, je te laisse le soin d'expliquer les coutumes du village qu'on te montrera demain a Mirak.

\- Entendu.

\- Sur ce, passez une bonne journée, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis a votre disposition.

Tout ce beau monde disparu enfin, les laissant enfin seuls. Sev soupira profondément en se laissant retomber dans son hamac, alors que Mirak disait, en le fixant :

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de bénédiction… ?

* * *

Beaucoup, beaucoup de nouveau personnage, normal ils arrivent dans un village, c'ets normal. Et vous saurez rtrès vite ce dont il en retourne exactement avec cette bénédiction. Vous allez voir c'ets tout pété o/


	4. L'appel de l'Océan

\- C'est quoi cette histoire de bénédiction… ?

\- C'eeeeest… Compliqué. Visiblement…

Sev, a qui lui-même on n'avait pas tant que ca expliqué ce dont il s'agissait, tacha d'expliquer au mieux a son ami ce dont il en était. Bien entendu c'était à la fois pas très clair et complètement embrouillé, mais le noble, à voir la confusion de Sev, comprit très bien qu'il n'en savait pas plus que lui. Après une petite dizaine de minutes ou, il fallait se l'admettre, Mirak prit plaisir à voir son ami se confondre en explication sans queue ni tête, il l'interrompit, en se levant. Bien entendu son loyal ami lui demanda si ca allait, sans chercher à le maintenir assit : on leur avait donné comme tache simple de découvrir le village, et ce n'était pas en restant dans un hamac certes confortable qu'ils allaient y parvenir.

Lentement, avec beaucoup de précaution, l'homme se mit debout, et bien qu'une grimace de douleur ne barre son visage, il resta debout. Probablement que dans les mixtures qu'on lui avait appliqué sur la peau il devait y avoir de quoi calmer ses douleurs, car un homme normalement constitué ne pouvait pas tenir debout avec une cheville cassée… Là ca allait, et après avoir empoigné un bâton pour se soutenir, ils sortirent de leur petit cocon.

\- Ca alors…

Impossible de savoir lequel des deux avait dis cela, dans la stupeur des deux était grande. C'était un véritable village dans les arbres : il y avait une trentaine de cocon accrochés aux cimes des arbres, véritablement cachés dans les feuilles. Des passerelles de cordes, des tyroliennes, des poulies pour monter les choses du sol. C'était a la fois le bordel et a la fois harmonieux comme endroit, et malgré l'importante présence de ces créations, elles passaient presque toutes inaperçues, nos héros en étaient sur, depuis le sol ce village devait être invisible.

\- Je veux essayer ces tyroliennes !

\- Et moi donc. Allons trouver la plus proche !

Mirak, qui avait exprimé le premier son désir d'essayer ce mode de transport tout particulier regarda avec un grand sourire de gamin son ami. Alors qu'ils étaient en train de marcher a la vitesse de l'handicapé, celui-ci songea que leur relation était basé sur la complicité plutôt que sur la confiance pourtant bien présente. En effet, dans les duos, il y avait toujours l'un plus raisonnable que l'autre. Entre eux ce n'était pas le cas : ils étaient bien conscients des limites de l'autre sans que l'autre ait besoin d'intervenir, et c'était en cela qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Pas besoin de protection supplémentaire, et ils ne s'embarrassaient pas des justifications fatigantes a ce propos. C'était à la fois reposant et agréable. Au final, se dit Mirak, ils étaient bien plus que frère d'arme : ils étaient frère tout simplement.

\- C'est donc avec un sourire tendre pour son ami devant lui qu'ils arrivèrent devant une tyrolienne avec quelqu'un pour leur expliquer comment ca fonctionnait, car évidemment ce n'était pas « juste » se lancer du haut d'une branche, fallait assurer la descente. Mais ce fut plus simple avec une explication.

\- Tu prends ce morceau de bambou dans la main, et tu te laisse glisser. Si tu n'as pas confiance en ta force, tu as ce lien à mettre comme ceci. Quant a toi mon ami, il te faudra quelqu'un en bas pour te réceptionner. Avec ta jambe tu risques juste de te prendre une cime.

\- Une jambe de cassée ou deux, tu sais…

L'homme explosa de rire, avant de prendre les devants, et de s'élancer dans le vide, sans le lien de sécurité. Tout le village était basé sur ces cordages et ces liens, et ils avaient très bien que toutes les personnes ici devaient être sévèrement douées en grimpette. Alors que Sev ramassait un bout de bambou qu'il glissa autour de la corde, il entoura soigneusement le lien autour de son bras. Le nœud était assez simple : un le bloquait solidement à la base de la main de sorte a ce que le nœud bute sur la base du pouce. Puis, après une profonde inspiration, il s'élança.

La sensation de vitesse et de liberté qui se déploya tout autour de notre apprenti oiseau était sans limite. Il découvrait le monde sous un tout autre angle. La vitesse faisait passer les branches les arbres et les décors a une vitesse hallucinante, qui donnait l'impression d'être dans ces machines a vapeur que le Royaume venait de créer. Le vide sous lui, bien qu'il ne le regarde pas, lui provoqua une montée d'adrénaline d'une rare puissance. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu une telle poussée, c'était quand il était en passe de perdre son combat de Chevalier, et qu'il avait puisé dans la force du désespoir pour vaincre. Là, c'était surtout la force nécessaire à ce qu'il ne chute pas, mais il l'avait de base, et cela ne servit pas, même s'il ne s'en redit pas compte.

La cime arrivait, c'était le moment de gérer son atterrissage. Le lien descendait de sorte a ce que le sol soit a portée de pied. IL commença par ralentir sa chute en posant ses pieds au sol, puis dès que la cime fut proche, il fit pivoter le bout de bambou, et se décrocha, roula sur le sol, et se réceptionna avec agilité.

\- Génial, c'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un ne pas se vautrer à son premier atterrissage.

\- Attends que je réceptionne Mirak, tu vas voir qu'on ne va pas se vautrer.

Mirak n'allait pas tarder à s'élancer, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha l'espace de quelques seconde. Sev se demanda si son ami n'avait pas vu quelque chose de mauvais signe à l'horizon, mais après cette légère hésitation, il sauta à son tour. Son ami déjà au sol réalisa alors que la descente fut courte, et que la vitesse était plus grande que ce qu'il avait ressentit. C'était fou combien la perception était biaisée quand on était au centre desdites perceptions ! Et, comme prévu, Mirak et Sev se rétamèrent magistralement lors de l'atterrissage, le noble ayant préféré se laisser simplement tomber directement sur son meilleur ami plutôt que faire l'effort de freiner d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les deux dans l'herbe emmêlé l'un dans l'autre, sans chercher pour le moment à se séparer.

\- Je te jure, promis Sev, que si j'ai une coté fêlée, je te trucide.

-Tu pourras pas m'attraper, avec une cote cassé ! donc cause toujours l'estropié !

\- Et c'est toi qui dit ca, je rêve.

Ils se sourirent et tachèrent de récupérer les membres qui étaient les leurs. Une fois debout, Sev demanda simplement ce qui avait fait hésiter son ami, et celui-ci répliqua une chose à laquelle notre premier homme n'avait pas pensé :

\- Je me suis demandé comment j'allais remonter, une fois en bas, vu que je ne peux pas grimper.

Pour ca, répliqua l'homme qui leur avait déjà expliqué le fonctionnement des tyroliennes, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser les monte-charges. C'est un peu chiant vu qu'ils ne sont pas disponibles partout contrairement aux cordes, mais ca te permettra de monter et descendre sans aide.

\- Vous avez vraiment pensé à tout. Depuis combien de temps ce village existe ?

\- Le Grand-père de mon grand-père est né ici, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Evidemment, l'écriture, les dates, tout ca ne les concernaient qu'eux qui vivaient du cycle des saisons. Ici, dans cette atmosphère chaude et humide, il ne devait pas y avoir de saison a proprement parlé, et donc pas la nécessaire nécessité d'avoir des dates précises. Enfin l'homme prit congé, et nos deux amis dirigèrent leurs pas vers la plage. Mais pas pour batifoler dans l'eau ou pour faire des châteaux de sable ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils avaient perdu leurs larcins dans leur inconscience. En effet si Mirak ne pouvait pas lâcher son arme quand il se sentait en danger, il avait néanmoins perdu la plaque qui témoignait de sa noblesse, et Sev avait perdu ses armes.

Il se mit donc en caleçon, vu que son ami noble ne pouvait pas nager, ne pouvait ni ne voulait nager d'ailleurs. Ils savaient tout les deux que la probabilité de retrouver leurs affaires était proche de zéro, mais ils avaient la journée pour visiter le village, et ils n'auraient probablement plus l'opportunité après de chercher. Au moment ou Sev s'apprêtait à plonger, la voix d'Io l'arrêta :

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, jeune inconscient ?

Nous avons perdu des affaires durant notre naufrage. On a l'espoir de les retrouver, expliqua calmement Mirak. On ne cherchait pas à fuir, a la nage ce serait stupide, surtout dans mon état.

\- Mmmmh. Ne t'éloigne pas trop, ou malheur t'arrivera.

Elle ne semblait pas convaincue de la partie « fuite » mais nos héros s'en fichaient, ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient, ils étaient honnête avec leurs sauveurs et eux même, si la vieille femme était déterminé à voir en eux des vermines, rien n'y fera. Sev plongea donc, et ce fut un monde magnifique qui s'offrit a lui, en réalité le même que lorsqu'il était en train de se noyer. Il prit plaisir à regarder en détail les coraux, a regarder l'anémone danser au rythme des courant, a regarder les jeunes poissons clown cachés dans ses branches… Une minute ?

Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de seconde que Sev était dans l'eau quand il réalisa qu'il y voyait _clair_. Que l'eau qui était censé lui rendre la vue floue semblait comme inexistante. Il voyait clairement dans l'eau, comme s'il regardait quelque chose a l'air libre. De même, même s'il avait retenu son souffle, il ne manquait pas d'oxygène, n'ayant jamais été un champion d'apnée. Il ne comprit pas. Remontant a la surface, il expira l'air de ses poumons, reprit une goulée et replongea, se refocalisant sur sa recherche. Cependant il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il mettait de plus en plus de temps a remonter a chaque fois, restant toujours plus longtemps en apnée, alors que normalement il devrait s'essouffler et devoir rester a l'air libre le temps de réhydraté son sang d'air frais plutôt que de l'air stocké dans ses poumons.

\- C'est d'ailleurs à l'une de ses remontées, que Mirak l'interpela depuis la berge :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien, Sev ? Je trouve que tu reste longtemps sous l'eau…

\- Oui, oui ca va. Je ne sais pas, je t'expliquerai après.

C'est vrai que crier a trente mètre sur une plage ou des chasseurs étaient en train de pêcher n'était pas idéal, surtout que Sev avait l'impression que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il devait nécessairement parler en publique. Même si en plus de cette impression il avait le sentiment que le conseil du village en savait beaucoup plus que ce qu'on ne leur avait dis… Finalement Sev découvrit avec un plaisir tout nouveau la nage sous marine, et l'apnée. Surtout que dans cette région du globe, c'était magnifique, l'eau était translucide, et le sol était tapissé de sable blanc et de rocher noirs. Un régal pour les yeux. Remontant une énième fois, il ne tarde pas à voir un nager proche de lui. Après quelques secondes il l'identifia comme le frangin de la chef du village… Il avait oublié son nom, mais pour sa défense on leur avait dis tellement de nom…

\- Tu as l'air d'être un bon apnéiste. Tu pense que tu saurais trouver des crustacés ?

\- Euh… oui, mais je n'en ai jamais vu, et c'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche, là tout de suite…

\- Oui, pardon je sais. On verra demain ce que tu peux trouver et chercher, excuse moi.

Cependant cela faisait une plombe qu'il plongeait et replongeait, il avait inspecté ces coraux dans tout les sens, il était inutile de se leurrer plus longtemps, il ne trouverait rien ici… Après un long soupir qui provoqua des petites bulles devant ses yeux, il retourna auprès de Mirak qui l'attendait patiemment sur la place à l'ombre d'un arbre. Sortant de l'eau un peu engourdi d'avoir tant nagé, il ne fit pas particulièrement attention a l'expression de son ami, plus concentré a ne pas se couper le plus sur ces fichues lames qui clairsemaient la berge. Cependant, à l'air horrifié et pale de son ami, il lui demanda sincèrement ce qu'il se passait :

\- Tu as deux énormes trous béants sous la gorge !

En baissant les yeux, il constata qu'en effet, il y avait deux fentes au dessus de sa clavicule. Ca ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il avait deux entailles si profondes qu'il n'en voyait pas le bout sur la poitrine. C'était quoi ce bordel ?!

* * *

Au prochain chapitre on fait une parodie des Dents de la Mer, ca vous tente ?


	5. Les enfants a tête de Wendigo

Un chapitre une centaine de mot plus court que les autres, j'ai essayé, hein, mais... Je peux pas je m'endors... Ducoup j'ai fais du mieux é_è

* * *

Dans un premier temps, Sev cru qu'il avait des sangsues qui s'étaient agglutinées a cet endroit. Puis quand il fit la peau bouger et se refermer comme on referme une bouche, il eu peur. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que c'était, mais il garda tout de même son calme, contrairement a Mirak qui essaya de s'approcher, pendant sincèrement que son ami était blessé. Le voyant lutter avec son bâton, dans le sable, il le calma simplement :

\- Ce ne sont pas des blessures ordinaires.

Mirak était enfin a sa portée, et il posa sa main sur la poitrine de son ami, qui frissonna a son contact. Mais sans s'attarder sur cette réaction, l'homme se pencha un peu plus. Puis, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il sentit sa main l'empoigner par son coté faible, et le balancer a l'eau. Tombant sur le cul, il bût la tasse quand une vague lui passa dessus. Crachant le sel et faisant la grimace, Mirak s'offusqua :

\- C'était quoi ca ?!

Voyant le regard analytique de son vis-à-vis, Mirak suivit la ligne du regard de l'autre, et constata que lui aussi avait les deux fentes sur la poitrine. Les yeux comme des soucoupes, le noble se regarda, se toucha se palpa jusqu'à ce qu'elles se referment d'elles même, coupant court a toute investigation plus poussée.

\- Je pense que c'est ca, la bénédiction de l'océan. Je pense que ce sont des branchies.

\- DES _BRANCHIES_ ?! **MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ON VA FAIRE DE BRANCHIES ?!**

\- Trouver des coquillages et des crustacés.

C'était visiblement cela qui avait permis a Sev d'échapper a la tache de la pêche au harpon et a la navigation, autant s'en servir comme tel. En tout cas ce dernier ne tarde pas à aider son ami à sortir de l'eau, et pendant qu'il se rhabille, Mirak essaie de sécher, mais malgré le magnifique temps et la température estivale, ce n'était pas en une minute qu'il séchera. Prenant ainsi la décision de retourner dans la forêt, ils reviennent sous le couvert des arbres, après quelques minutes de marche, l'épaisseur du feuillage filtrait la moindre goute de soleil

L'île n'était pas si grande, mais il lui fallut quatre bonnes heures pour la traverser à vol d' oiseau tout de même. A cause de l'humidité et du sel ambiant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de plantes médicinales. Nous a allons devoir faire de notre mieux avec les stocks plus bas que nous aillons. Arrivé donc au cœur de la forêt, alors qu'ils étaient en train de ramasser ce qui ressemblait a un champignon, soudainement les feuillages se mirent à se froisser. Bien entendu les deux chevaliers avaient l'habitude des confrontations, et des bagarres, mais le problème était qu'ils n'avaient pas d'armes autres que de vigoureuses branches tombées dans l'humidité de la litière, et qu'en plus de cela, Mirak était handicapé.

\- A quoi ca sert que tu ne lâches jamais ton arme quand tu ne la prends pas avec toi dans ce genre de moment.

\- Attend ! Tu as vu le poids que c'est ?! J'ai déjà du mal à marcher sans rien, alors avec, c'est plus possible !

Des petites créatures émergèrent des fourrés, les encerclant strictement, et les acculant dos a dos l'un de l'autre. Elles étaient petite, à peine plus hautes que leur genoux, et surtout difformes. Elles avaient une imposante d'être de cerf, avec les bois, sur un corps d'enfant, trop petit pour être tenu stable. Ces abominations de la nature, non content de faire peur avec leur apparence globales, avait trouvé judicieux de rajouter des dents pointé a la partie herbivore, et tantôt des yeux absents, tantôt du sang sur les cornes. Rien de bien joyeux, et alors que les deux hommes se préparaient réellement au combat, ces bestioles se mirent a… chanter ? Crier ? Impossible de faire la différence. Sev, n'attendant pas qu'une des cornes n'essaie de l'empaler, passa à l'attaque, et abattit sa branche sur un monstre devant lui. Celui-ci esquiva avec une adresse qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné, et en plus la branche s'éclata en morceau contre la pierre alors que le chant se modulait, pour devenir plus aigue, plus agressif aussi.

Il se prolongea quelques minutes de plus, avant que Sev n'eut l'impression que quelque chose ne le prenne a la gorge, comme un étau qui se referma sur sa gorge, et lui sapa les forces. Il laissa un pouffement étouffé, alors qu'il avait l'impression que quelque chose, une anguille ou un serpent se faufilait dans son œsophage, pour enserrer ses cordes vocales. IL tomba à genou en s'asphyxiant progressivement :

\- Sev ! Réponds moi vieux frère, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive !

Le chant cessa, alors que l'étau se desserrait et que l'air recommençait a passer. Sev posa alors ses deux mains sur le sol et respira, alors que les abominations partaient en courant vers le cœur sombre de la forêt. Mirak suivit longuement des yeux leurs cornes dans la brousse, puis une fois sûr qu'ils étaient tous partis et qu'ils ne reviendraient plus, il se jeta au coté de son cher ami. Mais peu important combien de fois il lui demanda si ca allait, et ce qui lui avait pris, il ne répondit pas. Il y avait bien les mouvements de lèvre, mais aucun son ne sortait. C'est après quelques secondes et l'air complètement paniqué que Mirak comprit : ils venaient de lui voler sa voix, et il songea pour la troisième fois en trop peu de temps que ce détail faisait aussi référence à un conte. IL grogna, et l'aida à se révéler.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, jeunes fous !

\- C'était la vieille enchanteresse, probablement attirée par le cri des immondices… elle s'approcha du jeune combattant valide, et examina sa gorge, avant de le regarder profondément dans les yeux. Après quelques secondes, alors que Mirak se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de faire, elle prit enfin la parole :

\- Vous n'avez pas eu de chance. Ces créatures que vous venez de rencontrer sont extrêmement rares, voire légendaires. De toute ma longue vie je ne les aient vues qu'une fois.

\- Que nous voulaient-elles ! Nous n'avons rien fait, pour une fois !

\- Vous avez reçu la bénédiction de l'Océan, vous êtes des enfants de l'Océan. Vous n'avez rien à faire dans la forêt. Pour eux vous êtes des intrus qui ont violé leur sanctuaire. Sev, tu vas devoir te battre pour récupérer ta voix.

\- Dame Io, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'a chaque fois qu'on va mettre les pieds ailleurs que dans l'eau, on va se faire attaquer par ces créatures ?! C'est quoi d'ailleurs.

\- Ce sont des divinités gardiennes. Elles protègent le foret et lui permet de se renouveler. Pour te répondre, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas si ces divinité sont nombreuses ou pas.

\- Nous tout ce qu'on voulait c'était récupérer une fichue bague ! Pas se lancer dans une aventure déicide contre la cosmogonie toute entière !

\- Ca y est, Mirak sentait ses nerfs craquer. Sev le sentit, se redressa et vint saisir l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir, mais celui-ci se força simplement à se taire en fermant les dents. C'était vrai qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé de tout cela, ils auraient peu être été même plus heureux de mourir dans l'attaque de la capitale, plutôt que devenir des élus d'une divinité malicieuse ! Io continua, sans s'offusquer de la prise de parole du jeune homme, sans chercher ni même a y répondre :

\- Leur sanctuaire doit se trouver un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Ne prenez pas d'arme, ne les attaquer pas, ce sont des dieux. Mais ne les laissez pas non plus vous toucher. On dit que le simple contact avec ces créatures est mortel.

\- Sev, sans lâcher l'épaule de Mirak, se tourna vers l'épaisse forêt derrière eux et estima le danger. Il était trop dangereux d'y aller, Mirak était blessé, lui impossible de le prévenir en cas de danger, mais d'un autre coté il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre sa voix définitivement, ca serait non seulement signer la fin de sa carrière de chevalier, mais aussi le priver du simple plaisir de discuter avec Mirak. Et il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Mais comment lui dire qu'il voulait y aller seul… ?

\- Je connais ce regard, mon cher Sev, et je te le dis tout de suite. Il est hors de question que tu y ailles seul. On le fait ensemble, ou on ne le fait pas du tout. Dis quelque chose si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ca.

Honnêtement, Sev fut divisé : d'un coté le soutien et la présence de son ami le touchait profondément, d'un autre coté il avait envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure pour profiter du fait qu'il ne puisse pas « dire un mot » ! Finalement et après quelques minutes ou les deux hommes se rassemblèrent, ils se mirent en route, plantant Io dans les fougères. Il était inutile de prendre l'épée de Mirak, s'ils étaient des dieux, il était impossible pour eux de les combattre, c'était à se demander comment Sev avait pu avoir le temps de lancer son attaque. Après une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils débouchèrent sur une vieille ruine de pierre. Les lierres courraient sur les différents murs, la flore ayant clairement reprit ses droits. Dans la pièce principale des herbes hautes poussaient entre les dalles, et il y avait même un rosier sauvage dans un coin.

\- Cet endroit me rappelle quelque chose… Mais quoi.

Sev avait la même impression, mais pas moyen de mettre un nom sur cette sensation qui n'était pas du déjà-vu, mais plutôt du déjà-connu. Arrivé au bout de la première salle, un escalier les attendait, toujours en pierre, qui descendait jusque dans la terre… Une construction de cette qualité, ici au milieu d'une forêt étouffante sur une île paumée ? C'était à la fois improbable et excitant… Visiblement la structure descendait profondément sous terre, a entendre le vent qui s'engouffrait aux différents endroits. Arrivé a l'étage -1, il y avait une espèce de nef, avec des alcôves sur le coté. L'endroit était clairement religieux, car il y avait aussi un hôtel, et contre de la surprise, il y avait un rond de soleil. En s'approchant de l'autel, ils constatèrent qu'il y avait des grilles en dessous, probablement pour faire pénétrer en profondeur la lumière du soleil c'était étrange. Surtout qu'il n'y avait aucun autre passage pour avancer, l'escalier d'avancer pas plus, mais cette grille permettait de clairement constater qu'il y avait d'autres étages en dessous, et pas qu'un.

Alors que Sev s'occupait d'inspecter les grilles dans l'espoir de les dessouder et de descendre ainsi, Mirak s'approcha de l'autel. Ca l'intriguait : ce genre de détail venait d'un temps prodigieusement lointain, cela faisait longtemps que les religions en place n'utilisaient plus d'autel. Mais celui-ci semblait différent, atemporel. La verdure ne l'avait pas touché, aucune plante n'avait envahit l'espace, comme s'il était épargné par le Temps. Posant alors sa main dessus, il sentit une pierre qui bougeait. Sans réfléchir, il appuya dessus. Ce n'est que quelques secondes trop tard, qu'il réalisa qu'il venait de déclencher un piège.

\- Euh. Sev… Veux-tu bien repasser à l'étage ? J'ai déclenché quelque chose et je préfère t'évacuer avant de le relâcher.

L'homme secoua la tête avant de s'approcher de l'escalier. Grimpant sur la première marche, Mirak relâcha le mécanismed'un coup sec et sauta en arrière pour esquiver ce qu'il se figurait comme être des lames tranchantes qui allaient apparaitre. Mais non, rien ne se passa… Mais que se passa-t-il, ici ?


	6. Le Roi des Wendigos

Je vous conseille de lire la musique "Patapon 05" sur youtube en lisant ce chapitre. Je l'ai eu une partie de la nuit dans la tête a cause de lui x)

* * *

Le temps resta suspendu, rien ne se passa, rien n'évolua. Pas d'odeur étrange, pas de cliquetis annonciateur d'une catastrophe, pas de chauve-souris mangeuses d'homme. Rien. Mirak allait même jusqu'à réessayé de déclencher le piège, comme s'il cherchait a tout prix a ce qu'il y ait une réaction. Mais après trois tentatives, il n'avait que le fait accompli face à lui : ce n'était pas un piège, mais un mécanisme. Maintenant il fallait savoir ce que c'était, comme mécanisme a quoi il servait. Faisant revenir son ami muet avec lui, ils se remirent à chercher. Une petite dizaine de minute passa dans le plus grand des silences, jusqu'au moment ou Mirak sursaute en entendant des clappements de mains. Tournant la tête vers Sev, il réalisa que son ami n'avait aucun autre moyen de l'appeler.

S'approchant donc de la ou était le jeune homme, Mirak examina le mur face a son ami. Une tête de lion avait été sculptée dans la pierre. Dans sa gueule, un bouton trop évident a enclenché. Ils ne connaissaient que trop bien ce pièce, et n'avait aucune envie de tomber dedans. Le problème c'est qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autre solution ni piste, et que ce lion était lui aussi une piste potentielle. Tout en marquant dans son esprit le fuselage du lion, ils se mirent à réfléchir a la manière dont ils allaient faire, n'ayant aucune envie, ni l'un ni l'autre de perdre un doigt.  
Après quelques secondes, Mirak soupira, avant de dire : 

\- Bon, s'il le faut… Rien n'est vrai, tout est possible. 

Et, sans hésiter, il glissa sa main dans la gueule de la bête, et la encore, rien ne se passa. Le jeune homme resta bien con, et après un regard a son compagnon, il fronça les sourcils : quelque chose lui avait échappé. Les anciens peuple ne posaient pas une tête de lion sur un mur sans raison, ni qu'ils faisaient des pièges sur un autel. Il y avait bien sur la possibilité que les pièges soient désamorcés, mais cela faisait bizarre, les anciens peuple construisaient toujours pour de nombreuses années, pas pour que vieillisse en quelques centenaires.

\- Eh, Sev, va appuyer sur l'autel le bas !

C'était peu être ca la clef, d'avoir une deuxième main pour avancer ? Après un regard dubitatif et un regard glissant vers la main du bretteur toujours dans la gueule de la pierre, il se résigna, et pour le bien de sa voix, s'approcha de l'autel et appuya dessus. 

Il y eu dans un premier temps rien qui ne se passa, pas de cliquetis, pas de porte dérobée, mais après quelques seconde, Sev réalisa que quelque chose n'allait pas, et en tournant le regard vers son ami, il réalisa que le sol montait : le temple entier était en train de s'élever. Puis, après quelques secondes et un regard vers le bas, il réalisa qu'il était sur une plateforme semblable à un monte-charge, et qu'il descendait. Il s'empressa d'attirer l'attention de son ami, qui sauta alors qu'il y avait déjà deux mètres entre eux. Mais il se réceptionna souplement sur l'autel, et regarda la salle qui s'offrait à eux.

\- C'était une très large salle, curieusement bien éclairée par de très, voire trop, nombreuses torches. Les murs étaient couvert de différentes langue, l'hébreux, les hiéroglyphes, du latin, tout se mélangeait dans une machinerie infernale, et…

\- Babel. Nous sommes dans le temple de Babel.

\- Sev, tu as retrouvé ta voix.

\- C'est le cadet de mes soucis la… 

En effet sous leur pied s'offraient des dizaines, non des centaines de centaines d'enfant cerf. Ils étaient tous la a les attendre sans bouger, massés autour de leur plateforme. Ils ne semblaient pas armés, mais ils étaient si nombreux que la puissance de leur chant devrait être des plus redoutables. Une fois la plateforme sur le sol, Mirak s'approcha d'un pas, sans s'empêcher de regarder cet étrange étalage de connaissance :

\- Nous ne sommes pas venus vous faire la guerre. Nous sommes venus non armés, et blessés. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal.

Ils se mirent à chanter. Les deux hommes eurent très peur, ils n'avaient nulle part ou se planquer, ni part ou repartir, et impossible de faire remonter la plateforme. Alors qu'ils se mettaient en position de défense, dos a dos, ils constatèrent que les têtes de cerf se mettaient à irradier de la lumière, légèrement, dans des arabesques a la fois glauque et fascinante. Puis, alors que les ombres s'amassaient au milieu d'un groupe de gamin, une créature démesurée s'éleva. Beaucoup plus grande qu'eux, elle devait avoisiner les 2m50, voire les 3m, une tête et un poitrail de cerf, des cornes assez impressionnantes pour les embrocher dans leur hauteur, le tout fixé sur un corps d'humain décharné, maigre et en lambeau. Des organes pendaient ca et la, des os apparaissaient. Mais ce qui terrifia surtout nos héros, c'était les mains de la créature. Imposante, importante, elles faisaient facilement le tour de leur propre tête… Cette bestiole était un cauchemar ambulant.

Et, alors qu'elle terminait de se redresser, tourna la tête vers eux, et dans un dash si rapide que nos deux héros terrifiés ne le virent pas, fut devant eux, le son museau suintant de sang a quelques centimètre de Mirak : 

\- Je sens la peur… Vous êtes faibles…

\- C'est vrai, concéda Sev. Mais nous ne sommes pas non plus venus pour chercher l'affrontement.

\- Qu'êtes-vous… Créature amphibie…

\- Nous sommes des humains. Nous avons rencontré vos conjoints de la mer, et obtenu leur faveur.

\- Voudriez-vous notre faveur ?

\- Non.

\- Qu'est-vous venus faire ici alors ! Voleur !

\- Non ! Nous…

\- Nous recherchions la voix que vos petit camarades nous avait volé. Ils avaient pris la voix de mon ami, et nous sommes simplement venus la reprendre. 

La bête frissonna, et prit une grande goulée d'air comme pour se calmer, toujours sans quitter le contact immédiat avec Mirak. Après cependant quelques seconde, il se tourna et enjamba quelques un de ses paires, et s'approcha vers un petit groupe qui tentait de se faire oublier. Comment faisait-il pour trouver ceux dont il parlait, ils étaient si nombreux ! Alors que Sev se décollait du dos de l'autre, il se mit a ses cotés juste a temps pour voir la bestiole dévorer vivante les six responsables de leur venue ici. Pendant un trop long moment il n'y eut plus d'autre bruit que celui de la mastication et des os qu'on explose sous une mâchoire suffisamment puissante pour ne pas s'en encombrer. 

\- Une fois le repas de la bête faite, celle-ci s'approcha de nouveau, et dit :

\- Justice a été rendue. Quittez ces lieux, maintenant.

\- Permettez-moi de vous poser une question, Seigneur Sylvain.

\- Une seule.

\- En tant que Roi de ceux-ci, pourriez-vous nous accorder votre faveur ? Je ne sais pas encore ce qu'elle pourrait nous apporter, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous allons en avoir besoin plus tard.

\- Qu'es-tu prêt a sacrifier, en échange de notre faveur ?

\- En venant ici récupérer ma voix, nous ne savions pas ce qui nous attendrait. J'étais prêt à me battre, j'étais prêt à mourir en me battant. 

La bête tourna la tête vers Sev, qui menait la discussion d'une main de maitre. La bête la regarda, et Mirak pu constater qu'il voyait les poumons du monstre se gonfler et se dégonfler lentement à mesure qu'il respirait. Il voyait les poumons se froisser légèrement, et se lisser dès qu'ils s'emplissaient d'air, de même qu'il voyait les cotes s'élargir pour laisser de la place aux poumons, et se refermer dès qu'ils se vidaient. La bête prit dix respirations. Puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et dis, assez menaçant : 

\- Savez vous sur quelle route vous vous engagez, mortels. Vous prenez la voie dangereuse des guerres divines. Vous deviendrez l'avatar des déités terrestres, vous deviendrez les cibles des déités intangibles, vous ne serez que de la chair a canon, des pions sur un échiquier. Êtes vous prêt a subir tout ceci, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

\- Non. C'était clairement la réponse que Mirak aurait voulu donner. Lui ne voulait que rentrer, et retrouver une bague un peu similaire a celle qu'ils cherchaient, pas se lancer dans une guerre déicide simplement parce qu'un poisson un peu sympathique avait décidé de leur donner le pouvoir de respirer sous l'eau ! Mais Sev ne l'entendit pas de cette manière :

\- Oui. La force que vous nous donnerez sera notre arme, notre glaive, nous permettra de toujours nous défendre et de défendre ce qui nous tient à cœur. Votre faveur nous donnera les moyens de rentrer chez nous et de retrouver nos familles.

\- Bien. 

La créature plongea, à une vitesse fulgurante sur Sev, et Mirak vit clairement que la gueule de la bête pouvait aisément faire trois fois le tour de la gorge de son ami. Puis le sang, abondant coula, alors que la bête relâchait son ami, qui après un hoquet de douleur s'effondra vers l'arrière, les yeux exorbités. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à venir auprès de son ami, Mirak se fit attaquer de la même manière, et lui aussi tomba, sans force sur le sol. S'en suivit un chant des plus magnifique et profond, qui les prit a la gorge, alors que la bête posait avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée quelques feuilles trouvée on ne sait ou sur leurs gorges, puis déposa ses énormes paluches dessus. Ils eurent l'impression que les feuilles fondirent comme du beurre, recouvrit la morsure, et la combla. Bientôt le sang cessa de couler, et se transforma rapidement en résine. Puis, une légère brulure sur le sommet du front s'éveilla, mais rien de bien vilain en comparaison de la morsure folle de cette bestiole improbable.

Une fois que son front cessa de pulser comme un second cœur, il se redressa doucement, et regarda son corps : la morsure du premier dieu avait laissé des traces physiques… Est-ce qu'ici… ? Il pivota sur lui-même, cherchant… Oh il ne savait pas trop, une queue en plus, une touffe de poil, une deuxième rangée de dents. Puis, alors qu'il regardait la bête pour trouver ce qu'elle avait pu leur filler comme attribut, quelque chose lui sauta aux yeux : les cornes. Elles étaient immenses. Immédiatement l'homme porta les mains a sa tête, palpant et fouissant dans son cuir chevelu a la recherche de ces immondices et… Ne les trouva pas, à son grand soulagement. Il expira profondément, alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'ils avaient gagné, quand Sev se redressa : sur leur front une magnifique arabesque d'un vert forêt magnifique se dessinait, leur traçant discrètement sur la peau des ramures d'un arbre. Mirak en eut la certitude, ces marques ne se verront que sous une certaine lumière. 

\- Nous vous avons donné notre faveur. Tournez vos pieds mortels vers les volcans, vous y trouverez le peuple du feu.

\- Permettez-moi, ô roi Sylvain, de savoir à quoi va nous servir de réunir les faveurs des déités, outre la force que nous en tirons.

\- Vous deviendrez l'Ethéré, devenant ainsi capable de créer la matière. Un dieu.

-Vous avez dis « UN » Ethéré, releva Mirak, nous sommes deux.

\- Vous aurez à vous affronter à un moment ou à un autre, et l'un de vous mourra. Maintenant sortez. 

Ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'obéir. Ils furent raccompagnés jusqu'à l'extérieur par les petites créatures a tête de cerf, qui ne cherchèrent plus à leur jouer des tours. Une fois devant le temple de Babel, Sev se tourna vers celui-ci avant de dire : 

\- Tu te rends compte qu'on vient de trouver le mythique temple de Babel ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?

\- Beaucoup d'aventurier en ont fait référence, mais personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

\- J'aurai honnêtement préféré ne pas le trouver, si c'était pour apprendre qu'on allait finir par s'entre-tuer.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas de cela. Il y a toujours moyen de duper ce genre de prophéties. Ne nous laissons pas intimidé par cela. 

Mirak était sceptique, c'était tout de même une déité qui venait de proféré de telles paroles, pas un simple oracle. Il n'était pas sur qu'il y ait « un moyen de duper » quoi que ce soit, mais vu que cela semblait calmer son ami, il préféra ne rien dire. Peut être qu'il se leurrait et se rassurait comme cela ?

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, ils préférèrent rentrer plutôt que chercher a connaitre leurs nouvelles facultés, et rencontrer d'autres problèmes. D'autant plus que la Lune était pleine, et ils n'avaient pas envie de tomber sur un certain roi qui, ils en étaient sûrs, était lâché durant ces fameux soirs sur l'île…


	7. Un journée banale (Mirak)

Ce chapitre ne prendra que Mirak comme personnage :3 Comme ca vous avez la journée des deux sans que ca ne soit brouillon n_n

* * *

En se réveillant, ce matin là Mirak avait la sensation que ca allait être la première journée tranquille depuis l'attaque. Il aurait bien aimé avoir des informations sur le monde extérieur, savoir s'il y avait eu des invasions massive, voire si le Royaume était tombé, mais ici c'était impossible. Mais il savait que ce n'était que temporaire, il devait donc ronger son frein. En se réveillant, il constata aussi que son bandage était défait, et, curieux de voir l'étendue des dégâts, il l'ouvrit complètement : sa cheville était bleue, beaucoup de sang s'était accumulé sous la peau, et en pressant la peau, il eu l'impression se presser une bouée sous ses doigts. Après quelques seconde et un grognement mécontent, il tacha de remettre ses bandages en place, et de sortir de son hamac.

Sev dormait encore profondément a en entendre sa respiration. C'est vrai que le jeune homme avait dû être pas mal inquiet ses derniers temps, et probablement que, si ce que disait Io était vrai, ca devait pas être facile de renaitre. Même si Mirak ne se sentait pas différent. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé de ce rituel : lui avait été dans les vapes du début a la fin, mais il n'avait pas eu la curiosité de demandé a Sev ce qui s'était concrètement passé… Mais d'un autre coté il n'était pas sur de vraiment vouloir savoir, après tout, ca l'effrayait un peu.

Une fois sorti du hamac, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de leur cabane. L'air était frais, il était assez tôt, pour preuve, au moment ou il s'assit sur le rebord de leur cabane, le premier rayon doré du soleil terminait sa course a coté de lui. Il leva la tête pour profiter de la présence de l'astre solaire, et regarda lentement le village s'éveiller. Il commença par voir le chef du village sortir de sa cabane, et faire quelques étirements et échauffement. Ensuite il se dirigea vers un grand nid qui était, supposons le, la caserne. Il n'en ressortit pas. Ensuite, il vit Io sortir de son nid, et s'asseoir comme lui pouvait être en train de le faire, boire un thé. Mirak était largement au dessus de tout, il pouvait voir sans être vu.

Ensuite il fit la chef du village sortir comme une fusée de sa cabane, et sauter en contrebas sans prendre la peine de prendre les poulies. Bien entendu elle ne se splasha pas par terre, mais Mirak ne sût pas pourquoi.

Bref progressivement le village se réveillait, et Mirak regardait cela avec presque de la tendresse. C'est vrai que ces gens les avaient accueillis tout de suite en leurs seins, sans demander qui ils étaient ni d'où ils venaient. Simplement parce qu'ils avaient des traces bleues sur la poitrine ? Cela semblait surréaliste à Mirak. D'un autre coté un village qui vient dans l'ostracisme le plus pur, qui accepte des inconnus comme ca ? Tout autant surréaliste… Après quelques seconde de réflexion, Mirak supposa qu'ils devaient avoir vu leur venue comme un fait du destin : après tout sur toutes les îles désertes sur lesquelles ils auraient pu s'échouer, ils étaient tombés ici.

Un mouvement derrière notre héros lui fit tourner la tête. Sev se retournait péniblement dans son hamac, et se débattait contre quelque chose dont il eu tôt fait de se débarrasser. Une fois réinstallé, il bailla dans son sommeil, et cessa de s'agiter. Mirak lui sourit, avant de revenir contre le village. Après quelques seconde, il empoigna sa branche, et se redressa, bien décidé à aller travailler, lui !

Il empreinta la première poulie qu'il croisa, et descendit au niveau des grand bâtiments. Là il se dirigea vers ce qui lui semblait être ce qu'il assimila comme le point névralgique du village en raison de sa position centrale, et y croisa, satisfait, son professeur. Celui-ci était déjà à l'œuvre, assit en tailleurs sur le sol. En voyant arriver Mirak, il lui fit un grand sourire et l'invita à venir s'asseoir a coté de lui. Ils étaient assis a même le sol, et descendit fut compliqué pour notre homme, mais une fois assit il était bien content. Il étendit sa jambe blessée droite le long de l'espèce de table sur lequel Silj travaillait. Une fois installé le vieillard remarqua son bandage défait :

C'est un bon moyen de commencé. Je vais t'apprendre à refaire ton bandage. Je te montre deux fois, et tu essaie.

En fait, derrière son coté rêche et abrupte, l'homme était réellement chaleureux et patient. Contrairement a ce qui venait de lui être annoncé, l'homme lui montra près de quatre fois, et le guida progressivement ensuite. Finalement après une petite heure Mirak avait réussi a se rebander la jambe, et ils purent réellement se mettre au boulot. SIlj expliqua que son taff a lui, quand il n'était pas en train de conseiller sur une stratégie à adopter, était de faire tout ce qui composait les poulies, les tyroliennes, mais aussi les cordages qui tenaient les nids dans les arbres et qui tenaient les nids autour d'eux même. C'était fastidieux, parfois précis mais Mirak apprécia de faire autre chose que des courbettes et le maniement de l'épée. Il apprécia d'oublier son état, d'oublier qu'il avait, par exemple, faim ou mal, pour se concentrer complètement sur sa tache, et il adora ca.

Et Silj s'en rendit bien compte. Quand Mirak eut terminé à lui tout seul de faire les cordages qui liaient les nids entre eux, ils passèrent à faire celui de la tyrolienne, beaucoup plus compliqué que le premier. En effet, si dans le premier un cordage grotesque suffisait, ici il fallait preuve d'une extrême vigueur et d'une régularité impressionnante, sans quoi le bambou s'abîmera trop vite, tout en mettant en danger la vie de la personne qui descend… C'était vraiment beaucoup plus complexe que ce a quoi s'était attendu Mirak, et il se plongea dans cette tache avec toute son âme, si bien que quand l'heure de midi sonna, et que Sev vint le chercher pour aller manger, notre héros le regarda avec de grand yeux.

Mais, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

Non mais, manger midi. Pas petit déjeuner.

Mais…

Le soleil est au zénith, Mirak.

Il papillonna encore des yeux, sincèrement perdu dans le temps avant de finalement concédé a son ami de se lever et de venir avec lui clopin-clopant. En descendant la Tyrolienne, Mirak était plus concentré sur les nœuds qui défilaient à grande vitesse sous ses yeux plutôt que l'atterrissage. Si bien qu'il se prend lamentablement le tronc en bout de parcours, sous le fou rire de Sev. Se décollant difficilement de la cime, tout en se frottant la joue et le buste, Mirak s'approcha de son ami qui était en train de se tordre littéralement de rire au sol. Après un coup de bâton dans les côtes, celui-ci se calma, et ils se remirent en route vers ce qui était le réfectoire.

En entrant la bas, Mirak se retrouva pantois : c'était si grand, ils étaient si nombreux. Toujours dans ces cabanes en forme de ruche, le sol avait été modelé pour faire des protubérances sur lesquelles les gens s'asseyaient et mangeaient. D'ailleurs ici il n'y avait pas de femmes aigries qui servaient d'un geste mécanique. Ici c'était un buffet à volonté à base de poisson fumé, de baies sauvages et de poisson cru. S'approchant tout les deux en silence, ils contemplèrent le festin sans voix : ces gens étaient plus généreux que n'importe qui chez eux. Mirak se demanda même si c'était parce qu'ils avaient changé de royaume, ou si c'était juste ce village… En tout cas après quelques seconde, ils localisèrent les assiettes et… La curée commença.

Ils apprécièrent rapidement le gout de la nourriture, si différent de la nourriture du château. Ca n'avait pas du tout le même gout. Au château les cuisinières appréciaient d'utiliser les poissons pour donner du gout à leurs bouillons, ou pour accompagner une viande rouge. Jamais ils n'avaient mangé de poisson tout seul, comme ca, ou sans aucune sauce. Le poisson fumé était une nouveauté, jamais les gens chez eux n'avaient cherché à faire fumer le poisson. La viande oui, les légumes oui, mais pas le poisson. C'est d'ailleurs à cet instant, alors qu'il avait un bout de poisson pendu au bout de deux doigts, qu'il réalisa que les poissons étaient assez sous-estimés chez eux. Il se jura qu'une fois de retour en son royaume, Mirak instituerait les poissons en tant que plat à lui tout seul.

Une fois le repas englouti, ils retournèrent à leurs travaux respectifs. Sev prit le parti de descendre vers la plage, retournant dans l'eau après s'être longuement plaint des coups de soleil, tandis que Mirak remontait vers les cimes, profitant encore une fois des nœuds à découvrir.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa sans accrocs. Ou du moins, elle se déroula bien, car Mirak eut tout un tas d'accrocs à ses cordages, ce qui le faisait recommencer encore et encore. Cela amusa d'ailleurs beaucoup son « formateur » qui apprécia néanmoins la rigueur de son élève. En effet Mirak n'était satisfait de lui que lorsqu'il était parvenu à faire un petit nœud parfaitement dissimulé du premier coup. S'il avait dû les remettre les retravailler ou les bidouiller, il recommençait complètement jusqu'à ce que ce soit parfait, ce qui faisait que ca n'avançait pas beaucoup.

Tu sais, petit, j'ai eu beaucoup d'élève, d'apprentis tisseurs. Mais aucun n'avait ta rigueur d'esprit. C'est tout à ton honneur.

Il y a beaucoup de tisseur dans le village ?

Pas du tout. En fait j'aime a dire que je suis le dernier. Les jeunes de nos jours n'en ont rien à faire, pourtant c'est ca qui tient le village. Ils savent tous, en pratique tisser, mais aucun correctement. Je me demande même si tu ne tisse pas mieux qu'une majorité d'entre eux.

Oh. Je…

D'où te vient cette rigueur ? A ton âge c'est rare de voir cela.

Je suis un Chevalier, de formation. On m'a appris la rigueur dans l'armée, et le zèle. Et je suis obstiné de nature.

Un chevalier. Voyez-vous ca.

L'homme marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, que Mirak ne saisit pas et reprit son ouvrage, invita Mirak à faire de même.

Finalement, dès que la lumière ne fut plus suffisante pour continuer à tisser Mirak prit congé pour sa cabane. Alors qu'il était en train de se faire hisser pour remonter, la fatigue le prit à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il n'allait pas lâcher prise. En tout cas, dès qu'il s'installa dans son hamac, un étau tomba sur lui, et même s'il contempla quelques minutes le reflet de la mer sur le plafond du nid, son cerveau continuait à réfléchir, a tisser des nœuds, a trouver des solutions là ou ca bloquait, au point ou il se demandait si son cerveau lui même commençait pas à faire des nœuds. Finalement il s'endormit, mais ses rêves furent teinté de ses angoisses, et l'un de ceux qui le marqua le plus fut quand la tyrolienne se déroba sous son poids parce qu'un nœud était mal fait. C'est sur cette impression de chute qu'il plongea dans le sommeil paradoxal.

* * *

Ducoup, comme promis au prochain chapitre, on verra la même journée du point de vue de Sev.

D'ailleurs... Ca se voit mon inculture culinaire ? xD "Sachimi. Poisson fumé. Bouillon. C'est tout ce qu'on fait avec du poisson."


End file.
